


Three Times Ashes Marked Pain for Alex and One Time it Did Not.

by white_tiger



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: first words your soulmate every says to you is marked on you body as a tattoo.





	

Ashes and Alex.

Alexandra Shepard stood in the middle of what had once been her home as ashes fell from the sky and tears fell from her eyes as she wept for the colony she had been raised on, an officer named Anderson gentle told her it was time to leave and Alex Shepard mutely nodded and let herself be led away from the falling ashes, leaving behind the woman she once was.

-_-_-_-_-

Alex Lay on the ground watching the ashes fall to cover the ground as she gasped for breath as her skin burned from the thresher maw acid that burned its way through her armor and her flesh, she counted her blessings that her soulmark was a tramp stamp style and not on her upper torso that was burning with acid at the moment, she dimly felt arms lifting her off the ground and voice calling out to her but she did not care just watching the ashes fall from the sky for the second time in her life.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-

Alex came awake to the pounding of her hungover head and Joker’s raucous laughter, when she dragged her eyes open and growled at the brittle man about what was so funny his response was how much he liked the improvement to my soulmark tattoo. That remark made her twist and when she saw what had been done, with an old fashion tattoo machine no less given the pain that was coming from it, her head hit the nice cold floor groaning and swearing to never go drinking with Joker to celebrate her birthday again, Ashes fell around her as her lawn furniture burned in a pit next to her.

Alex stood in front of the mirror the next day glaring at what Joker had convinced her to get while drunk, her soulmark had been in two lines before now the top line was separated from the bottom by a nice border that enclosed the addition top the lines with the first line, the addition read ‘Property of.’

_-_-_-_-_-

Alex jogged through the valleys of Eden prime, while ashes fell around her, cursing her luck that she was already down a squad mate and she still had to deal with the puppy dog named Kaidan who had some stupid crush on her, Alex would rather have a soldier like herself over a biotic that could collapse at anytime. They came across a woman in a white with pink accented hard suit and out-numbered by the geth, Alex cursed and ordered them forward, ‘at least I get to play the dashing night to a gorgeous woman!’ she thought as a stim rushed into her veins and she felt time slow around her.

“Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212 twelve, you the one in charge her ma’am?” came the crisp but tired call from the woman, for Alex’s part it felt like a mako just ran her over, Kaidan looked at his commander.

“Thank you god! I had prayed for a gorgeous woman, at least one thing is going my way today!” Alex exclaimed making both of the soldiers jump, when Ashley recovered from the sudden outburst she paled.

“MY god I am gay!” Ashley was shocked, and to make matters worse her new soulmate started howling with laughter at the look on her face.

_-_-_-_-_-

“Are you okay Ma’am?” Ashley asked when Alex came up to her after coming out of the med-bay, Alex turned her baby doe blue eyes on her and Ashley felt herself blush.  
“Why don’t we go to the barracks and to can check for yourself, I know I need to check to make sure every inch of my soulmate is fine.” Alex whispered into her ear as Ashley felt her palm her ass, she felt the skipper nip her throat before grabbing her hand and leading her towards the barracks. “Don’t worry I am going to check every nook and cranny to make sure you alright and if anything, is sore or itches I will kiss it better.” Alex said winking over her shoulder.


End file.
